A contact detection unit called a touch panel or a touch screen is provided on various information processing apparatuses these days. Furthermore, a contact detection means capable of detecting a plurality of contact points has been developed instead of a conventional contact detection means capable of detecting only one contact point.
Japanese laid-open patent publications Nos. 2002-304256 and 2007-279638 disclose a touch panel display or a touch panel device capable of detecting a plurality of contact points.